


Baking

by holyawkwardd



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Epilogue Mockingjay, idrk It's just a nice time when they can be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyawkwardd/pseuds/holyawkwardd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta's focused on baking, and Katniss grows jealous of the attention his craft is taking from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

I watch Peeta set up each bowl carefully. They seem to be in order of when he'll need them, with the big bowl of fluffy white flour in the center. A look of concentration veils the usual softness of his face. He is a master at work. I used to try to be sneaky about spying on him, worried that he would feel self-conscious or that I would be crossing some sort of line, but now I openly take my seat in the audience, knowing that he's in his own little world.

It's amazing to watch him work. He is quick, yet precise and delicate, taking time to perfect even the smallest details. As I study his strong but gentle hands beat and roll the dough, I suddenly feel a tiny twist in my stomach. I glance up to meet Peeta's eyes, only they're not there to meet mine. It's only now that I notice neither of us have spoken in about thirty minutes. The twist in my stomach persists and I realize I'm actually jealous of the dough, of all the ingredients, being handled so tenderly by his strong hands. Something has to be done about this.

I get up from my seat and walk to his side of the island counter in our kitchen. I place my hands at the edge of the table and push myself up onto the counter right next to the big flour bowl. There, that'll get his attention. He lets out a puff of laughter without looking up, but give him my biggest grin anyway.

"Katniss..." he sings, "what're you doing?"

"just watching you," I reply coyly. He finally meets my gaze with a smile he's trying hard to fight. Sighing, he rests his hands on my thighs and stares into my eyes for a while before releasing a small laugh and leaning in to kiss me. Now I've got him. I close my eyes to accept his gift, but it never comes. I open my eyes and find his lips barely an inch away from mine.

"you're in my way," he whispers on my tongue, and then turns back to his precious dough.

"ugh," I groan dramatically, and jump off the table.

That didn't work. He's playing hard to get. I walk to the other side of the island and lean my elbows on the counter. He's much more aware of my presence now, though, but I don't know if that's good or bad. Every other minute he looks up from what he's doing to examine me, but he always ends up just shaking his head and laughing. That certainly won't do. I think about offering to help him, but I know better than that. Just like Peeta knows that he'll only slow me down if he follows me through the woods, I know I'll only screw the recipe up if I help him bake. He'll dismiss me even quicker than he did when I tried the counter bit, so for now I settle for observing.

The twist comes back, however, and this time it won't be ignored. It's not really fair that unbaked cheese buns get more attention than I do. I've never been one to be selfless, and I won't start now.

I tiptoe back into Peeta's territory and dip my hand into the flour bowl.

"You're not trying to help, are you?" Peeta says with a mix of disbelief and sarcasm.

"Why not?" I reply innocently, "maybe I'll get better if I practice." I give him the most optimistic look I can conjure up, paired with a sweet little smile

"Katniss," he sighs with fake sympathy, "there's no hope for you." Then he just stares at me with a goofy smile on his face that says _you're not winning this battle_. Well, I say that I am, and with that, I flick flour all over his adorable face. He scoffs and rubs his eyes.

"You wanna start a baking war?" he threatens with grin, "you're on, Ms. Everdeen."

He grabs the bowl of flour and starts chasing me around the kitchen, throwing white powdery puffs every chance he gets. I grab a measuring cup of shredded cheese in defense and soon we're both filthy. The game is about tied when Peeta grabs the carton of eggs from the island.

"shit!" I let out, mostly because I'm mad at myself for not thinking of it first.

"Oh yeah," he says with power.

"you wouldn't," I test.

"You don't know that," he tests back. "You know, you could just give up now and apologize," he offers as steps toward me slowly. "I'd forgive you," he adds seductively. It's tempting, but I'm not the one who has something to apologize for.

"never!" I shout, and the chasing continues.

In all the chaos I nearly slip on spilled ingredients, giving Peeta time to gain on me. He catches my wrist and spins me into his chest, using one arm to lock me in place. There's no escaping now. He holds an egg over my head.

"It's over, Ms. Everdeen. I win. Anything you'd like to say before you receive your punishment?"

"In my defense," I start before squirming around so I can face him. We're so close I have to arch back to look up into his blue eyes. I place my palms on his chest and lean into his hands on the small of my back. "I just wanted my time with the baker."

"Well then," Peeta replies with a soft smile, "he's all yours." He rewards me with a long kiss that tastes of warm, sweet bread straight out of the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave comments/kudos if you like it or tell me what you think!! :)
> 
> (check out my tumblr clxrkeqriffin!)


End file.
